


First

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Victorian era, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she makes love with John shes not afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on uploading older fics from the sfa_pornbattle community on lj.
> 
> Written for the prompt "first time'

The first time she makes love with John she's not afraid, it's not her first encounter. She's rather ahead of her time. So like everything else she sees no reason why she cannot act like any man would.

To say he's shocked would be an understatement. They've kissed before, and while it was unexpected, this is far beyond what he's experienced with her so far. Her lips are warm, supple, and so sure. When she pulls away he's suddenly the one who is unsure. Helen has that look on her face again, the one that says 'I'll be taking what I want, thank you.'

But he loves this woman, and he plans to be the one to marry her so when she unbuttons his waistcoat he doesn't protest. Though his hands are shaking when she directs him to the clasps of her own clothing. He holds his breath, and follows her lead, and eventually their clothing has all been shed.

She's a vision, slender and pale, long hair cascading down her back. Her eyes widen a little at his erection but she doesn't look nervous at all. He's suddenly taken aback once more, he's never told her that he's not been with a woman. He never imagined this moment would be happening outside of a marital bed.

Helen takes pushes him gently towards his bed, her lips fastened to his and he's beyond thought.   
Once he's no longer standing she trails her lips over his whole body, doing scandalous things he's barely heard of. She stops and climbs over him, centering herself over his erection, her hand reaching to guide him as she slides down onto him. Her movement is painfully slow and his hips buck towards her. "Patience John," she says.

He won't last and she knows it, but she doesn't mind. They have all the time in the world. She gives him a playful grin and nudges him so that they both roll over and he's on top now. She kisses his lips sweetly and wiggles her hips slightly. "Make love to me John," her words are breathy and he's lost in her request, instinct takes over and he's thrusting into her.

Helen arches her hips towards him and he can't hold it any longer. He comes all too soon, groaning loudly as he does. He hovers a moment before falling to her side out of breath. Their eyes connect and she's never been more beautiful to him.

'This might be the first time,' he thinks. 'But it's far from the last.'


End file.
